De l'autre côté du miroir
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Gokû est blessé, et quand il se réveille, Sanzô sourit. Sanzô x Gokû
1. Vice

**Titre de la fanfic :** De l'autre côté du miroir

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Etrange, Angst, Romance

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Notes :** Cette fic m'est venu en écoutant « J'ai encore rêvé d'elle » en essayant d'm'endormir à l'internat. D'un coup, j'ai vu l'image du Sanzô de ma fic. Et j'ai eut besoin de l'écrire.

**Chapitre 1 : Vice. **

Sanzô souriait.

Et rien que ça, c'était un début qui commençait mal. Mais personne ne pouvait s'en méfier.

Gokû s'était contenté de se battre contre des yokais. Avec les trois autres, bien évidemment. Il savait qu'il y en avait un qui était plus dangereux que les autres, mais il n'y avait pas fait bien attention, sa faim avait reprit le dessus. Et celui qui était plus fort que le reste lui avait fait assez mal pour qu'il perde connaissance avec quelques blessures assez graves. Mais, le grand, le fort, le brillant Sanzô l'avait bien évidemment abattu….Enfin ça, le singe ne le savait pas.

Il se réveillait donc. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu peur, que le moine dépravé le traite de boulet. Parce que forcément, il s'était promis d'être fort pour son blond, et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était d'être assommé. Alors, c'était sûrement pour ça, qu'il attendit un peu, juste histoire que son ventre gargouille, pour ouvrir les yeux. Mais personne ne lui donna le coup de harisen qu'il croyait mériter. Il ne se fit même pas traiter de débile. En vérité, la seule chose qu'il vit à l'ouverture de ses petits yeux dorés, fut ça.

Sanzô souriait.

- Sanzô ?

Les yeux de Gokû disaient : Tu vas bien ?

Pourtant c'était lui qui était blessé. C'était lui qui s'était fait assommé. C'était encore et toujours le singe qui avait un mal atroce au ventre, pas qu'à cause de la faim. Mais il s'inquiétait d'abord pour Sanzô, pour la seule et unique raison, que celui-ci souriait. Et ça, rien que ça, c'était un mauvais présage, au point que le ouistiti eut un frisson dans le dos.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne le voyait jamais comme ça. Souriant. Que ça signifiait peut-être comme Hakkai, parfois, quand il était vraiment en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi. Alors, quand une chose nous est inconnue, notre première réaction, est souvent d'avoir peur.

Ainsi donc, le singe avait très peur. Peut-être qu'il allait se faire buter dans les trois secondes qui venaient. Pourtant, Sanzô se contentait de le regarder en souriant, et finit même par répondre à son appellation, avec un ton des plus sereins et des plus gentils qu'il existe en ce monde :

- Oui, c'est moi ?

Sa voix était si douce, qu'un nouveau frisson vint frapper le dos du pauvre singe. Il aurait pu en être heureux, que soudainement, le blond qui le tabassait constamment avec son éventail – qui en vérité est une arme hyper dangereuse, malgré les apparences -, ne veuille plus le frapper. Seulement, ça ne le rassurait pas au contraire, le moine en devenait encore plus effrayant.

Les yeux de Gokû disaient : « Tu me fais peur ».

- Non ce n'est pas toi.

Avait déclaré le singe, qui n'osait pas bouger.

Pas que son mal de ventre allait l'empêcher de marcher, de rire, de manger, etc. Juste qu'il avait simplement peur que s'il faisait le moindre petit geste, le blond le tuerait sur le champ.

- Mais pourquoi donc, ce ne serait pas moi ? fit Sanzô sur un ton inquiet, ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter également Gokû.

- Tu souris. Tu parles gentiment. Tu ne me traites même pas de crétin !

- Co…Comment pourrais-je dire une chose aussi atroce ?

Sanzô semblait sincère, vu son regard effaré. Donc ça ne pouvait pas non plus être une blague – déjà Sanzô qui fait une blague ce n'est pas normal…-

Le ventre de Gokû lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas non plus un rêve (ou un cauchemar).

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le blond souriait ? Que s'était-il passé pendant sa perte de conscience ?

- Parce que tu le fais tout le temps !

- Qui ? Moi ? Oh…Oh mon dieu…

C'était limite s'il n'était pas entrain de pleurer. Le singe ne comprenait rien à rien. Seulement, son ventre semblait se contreficher du fait que le blond souriait ou pas, vu qu'il se mit à gargouille fortement.

- Oh, mais tu as faim, Gokû-chan.

Avait déclaré Sanzô qui s'approcha du dit « Gokû-chan » pour l'aider à bouger de son lit.

- Gokû quoi ?

Le pauvre singe avait soit mal entendu, soit il hallucinait.

Dans tous les cas, son cœur avait quand même raté un battement. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Sauf peut-être les jeunes filles gentilles – qui cuisinaient bien – qu'il avait rencontré durant le voyage vers l'ouest, et encore celle-ci l'appelaient plus souvent Gokû-san.

Mais Sanzô, ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Et il était même étonné qu'il l'appelle par autre chose que con de singe.

- Gokû-chan.

Sanzô l'inquiétait. Déjà il souriait, ensuite il était gentil avec lui, et puis maintenant il l'appelait Gokû-chan. Le ouistiti failli répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, le bonze lui prit la main, et l'emmena en dehors de la chambre, vers une cuisine, en faisant attention à aller assez lentement pour que le blessé n'est pas trop mal à son ventre.

Mais actuellement, c'est son cœur, qui ressentait une étrange douleur. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal alors que tout allait parfaitement ? Le blond le mit à table, et quelque minutes plus tard, il revint avec des plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, digne de Hakkai, par exemple. Or, à son souvenir, Sanzô ne savait pas cuisiner aussi bien.

Le pauvre singe hallucinait. Ou bien il rêvait.

- Au fait, où sont Gojyô et Hakkai ?

C'est vrai, ils étaient partis quelque part ?

Sanzô eut un sourire à cette question. Seulement, le singe parut discerner un changement infime dans ce gentil sourire. Mais il n'en fit pas attention, il avait beaucoup d'hallucination en ce moment.

- Ils sont en courses.

Alors, où le bonze avait-il trouvé autant d'aliments à cuisiner, s'ils n'étaient pas là ? Quelque chose clochait, oui, vraiment, tout clochait. Sanzô s'assit en face du singe, avec ce sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quel flocon de neige tant il était chaleureux.

- Mange, tu verras ça ira mieux ensuite, pendant ce temps je vais méditer.

Médiquoi ? Les oreilles de Gokû avaient bien entendu ? Depuis quand le bonze dépravé était-il devenu un saint, comme dans la légende originel ? Allait-il devenir une chochotte, qui est incapable de se battre ? Déjà qu'il souriait, et que c'était réellement flippant. Enfin bref, le ouistiti ne pu pas répliquer, car le moine était déjà entrain de méditer. Assis bizarrement sur la chaise.

Gokû se contenta de baisser ses yeux sur son assiette. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pour preuve : Son ventre n'arrivait plus à avoir faim.

De plus, un doute subsistait. Où étaient réellement Gojyô et Hakkai ? Bon c'était tout à fait plausible qu'ils fassent les courses les deux. Mais c'était vraiment bizarre. Il y avait comme une énorme contradiction invisible, même pas sous entendu dans ce qu'avait dit Sanzô. Et cela faisait encore et encore frissonner Gokû.

Mais non, il n'y a aucun problème pourtant. Tout est bien. Vraiment…. ?

Ce n'est pas vrai, ils n'étaient partis nulle part.

Sanzô se contentait de méditer.

Gokû ne mangeait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à manger. Sa bouche n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir. Sa main n'attrapait pas les baguettes. Il ne bougeait pas. Peut-être tremblait-il un peu. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait aussi peur.

Les minutes passèrent à nouveau, sans qu'il ne puisse faire grand-chose, à part regarder la blondeur des cheveux du moine qui semblait être totalement ailleurs. Qu'allait-il se passer quand il se « réveillerait » ? Serait-il de nouveau cruel et méchant comme avant ? Oh oui, Gokû avait vraiment envie de revoir ce Sanzô là. Il préférait ça à « gokû-chan ». Non pas qu'il était masochiste, juste que c'était un peu plus normal…

Et Gojyô et Hakkai qui ne revenaient pas.

Enfin, Sanzô ouvrit les yeux, avec ce même sourire que précédemment.

- Et bien, tu ne manges pas Gokû-chan ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mais si. Tu vas voir.

Sanzô s'approcha du pauvre singe qui pour une fois s'en fichait d'avoir l'estomac vide, lui prit les baguettes des mains, et prit une bouchée, pour la mettre dans la bouche de Gokû qui n'en avait pas envie. Et puis pourquoi son cœur tout entier s'emballait ? Il ne savait plus s'il avait peur, où s'il était heureux. Il avala difficilement.

Sanzô se contentait de le regarder.

Gokû continuait de manger à cause de Sanzô.

Finalement, ses plats étaient plutôt bons. Ca redonnait presque l'appétit perdu du ouistiti qui fit un sourire, assez large, comme il en avait l'habitude. Peut-être que cela rendait plus heureux le blond qui avait enfin le droit à la bonne humeur du gentil petit singe tout mignon de d'habitude. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- C'est très bon !

- Je suis content que tu aimes bien, Gokû-chan.

Peut-être que c'était un peu difficile de se dire que Sanzô souriait et l'appelait avec ce suffixe qui dans un sens, n'allait pas quand s'était prononcé par le blond. Mais qu'importe. Ca devenait de mieux en mieux en fait ! C'était pour cette raison que le brun laissait se faire nourrir. Sans se rendre compte, qu'au contraire, ça devenait de pire en pire. Quand il eut finit les plats qu'avait préparé le moine, le chimpanzé avait encore faim. C'était terrible ce que son estomac pouvait être enquiquinant. Mais aucun coup de baffeur ne fut donné, et le blond alla même préparer un autre plat.

Seulement, le ventre de Gokû était du genre impatient, et pendant l'absence du soleil, il gargouilla, formant ainsi une mélodie avec pour seuls paroles : « j'ai faim, donnez moi à manger, je vous en supplie, encore, encore ! ». Et enfin, la nourriture tant attendu fit son apparition. Comme ça amusait apparemment Sanzô de nourrir ainsi son singe, il reprit les baguettes, prit un morceau de ce qu'il avait préparé et le mit dans la bouche du ouistiti qui n'attendait que ça.

Mais ce n'était pas bon. C'était brûlant. C'était trop salé. Et à la fois trop sucré. Ou bien trop acide et amer. Voir même trop épicé. Bref, c'était innommable tant c'était ignoble à manger.

- Ce n'est pas bon !

Fit Gokû déçu. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il arrivé au talent de cuisine du bonze ?

- Mais si, allez continue de manger.

- Non ce n'est pas…

Sanzô lui mit de force la nourriture dans la bouche. Et peu à peu, il allait plus vite, forçant le singe à avaler. Gokû qui n'en pouvait plus, se mit à crier qu'il n'avait plus faim, que le blond devait arrêter, que c'était bon, son estomac allait exploser. Mais le moine n'écoutait pas et poursuivait son travail tel une machine dont le disque aurait été rayé.

Gokû continuait de crier à cause de Sanzô.

Mais le blond, lui, était limite entrain d'en rire.

Alors le ouistiti se dégagea de force. Il se mit à courir vers la porte. Mais une douleur lui rappela qu'il était actuellement blessé, et pas en état pour bouger si vite et brusquement. Et bon sang, où étaient passés Gojyô et Hakkai ?

- Reviens ici Gokû-chan. Tu n'as pas fini de manger.

- Je ne veux plus manger ! Laisse-moi !

- Gokû-chan, reviens ici je te dis.

Son ton n'était même pas froid. Il était juste…Trop calme pour être vrai.

- Non ! Et où sont Gojyô et Hakkai, ils en mettent du temps !

- Ils sont partis.

- Où ?

- Partis. Reviens ici. S'il te plait Gokû-chan.

Ce n'était plus aux courses. De toute façon, dès le départ ce n'était pas aux courses qu'ils étaient allés. Maintenant ils étaient juste partis. Gokû ne retourna pas vers Sanzô. Il était de plus en plus bizarre. C'était vraiment flippant. Tout le corps entier du singe tremblait. Et puis quel était cette atmosphère qui planait ? Il faisait glacial, et le silence était lourd, trop lourd pour être vrai. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Il avait envie de recracher tout ce qu'il avait avalé.

Il commençait à réellement détester le gentil Sanzô. D'ailleurs était-il vraiment aussi gentil qu'il le montrait ? Pourquoi continuait-il de sourire toujours de la même manière ? Pourquoi son sourire se dégradait de plus en plus, tout en restant le même ? Comme si, le mal tentait de l'envahir. Le rêve virait au cauchemar. Et ce, depuis le début.

Seulement, le blond semblait s'en moquer, et s'approcha du singe, en continuant d'avoir cet air si serein et paisible.

Mais le brun, lui était limite entrain d'en pleurer.

Sanzô releva de force Gokû, et le tira en direction de la sortie de l'auberge.

Le singe se débattait comme il pouvait. Et en même temps il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Pourquoi le plat du blond était devenu si mauvais ? De plus, il eut beau essayer d'appeler Nyoibo, rien ne vint. Et son ventre lui faisait si mal. Ses bras aussi. Sa bouche était en feu à cause de la mauvaise nourriture que le moine lui avait donné.

- Sanzô, lâche-moi !

- Mais non Gokû-chan, il faut que je t'emmène quelque part.

- Où ?

- Quelque part. Maintenant, tais-toi Gokû-chan.

Et la route allait-elle être longue ? Le brun se débattait encore. Après tout, le gentil Sanzô – s'il était vraiment gentil -, ne le frappait pas à coup de baffeur, et ne le pointait pas avec son flingue. Mais il ne se passait rien. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus de force ?

Et n'étaient-ils pas censés partir vers l'ouest ? Mais sans Gojyo et Hakkai, ni même Hakuryu, comment pouvaient-ils y aller ?

D'ailleurs, où ces deux derniers étaient-ils partis ? Gokû décida de retenter sa chance :

- Sanzô, où sont partis Gojyô et Hakkai ?

- Ils ne sont plus ici, Gokû-chan.

Ce sourire. Plus le blond reparlait du kappa et de l'ex humain, plus son sourire était étrange, limite effrayant. Pourtant, il gardait cette chaleur qui pouvait rassurer n'importe quel cœur. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Plus le singe demandait où se trouvaient leur deux amis, plus la localisation des deux étaient vagues.

Sanzô continuait de tirer le ouistiti qui continuait de se débattre. Le brun finit par saisir une dernière petite chance, en apercevant un arbre non loin, où il pourrait s'accrocher le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Après tout, il était un singe non ? Il pouvait être celui qu'il voulait, donc s'il se transformait en paresseux et qu'il s'agrippait de force à l'arbre…

Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Gokû tomba par terre, vu que le blond le lâcha sur le coup, seulement il n'avait pas prévu que la douleur de son ventre empire. Et il lâcha l'arbre, quand le moine le rattrapa, presque trop doucement.

Sanzô tira de force Gokû, et le releva en direction d'une montagne.

Sanzô souriait.

Et rien que ça, c'était la plus horrible chose qui est pu arriver dès le réveil du singe. A présent il était contraint de grimper une montagne, qui étrangement lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quoi. Ah, pour une fois, il maudissait sa mémoire de poisson rouge. Peut-être bien qu'ils étaient déjà venus ici, lorsque les quatre allaient encore à l'ouest, vu qu'en cet instant présent, ils n'allaient nulle part. Enfin si, ils grimpaient une montagne familière pour une raison inconnue.

- Où est ce qu'on va ? Finit par crier Gokû

- Quelque part, sois sage, Gokû-chan.

Les frissons empiraient. Le cœur battait plus fort. Il tremblait encore et encore. Comme si c'était le début de la fin. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le brun avait encore plus peur que lors des jours de neige du mont Gogyo.

Le mont Gogyo…. Comment était-il déjà ?

- Non je ne serais pas sage ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Parce que j'ai envie, Gokû-chan. Sois calme. On est bientôt arrivé.

- Je ne serais pas calme ! Pourquoi tu es si bizarre ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas bizarre, Gokû-chan. Tais toi. On arrive presque.

- Je ne me tairais pas ! Et où sont Gojyô et Hakkai, je sais que tu sais où ils sont !

Sanzô se retourna vers Gokû. Et il souriait. C'était un sourire si tendre, si serein. Il battait presque celui d'Hakkai dans les moments où il était heureux. Il était agréable. Tout brillant. Et à la fois, c'était le plus horrible de tous les sourires du monde. On aurait pu croire qu'il était capable de glacer quiconque le croisait. Ce n'était même pas comme les regards froids habituels du bonze….Non. En vérité, le sourire avait beau être magnifique, il faisait très froid dans le dos. Comme déformé. D'une cruauté incomparable. A lui seul il possédait deux contrastes, et ça le rendait encore plus effrayant. Le dos de Gokû trembla très fort. Il avait vraiment peur.

- Je les aie tués, Gokû-chan.

Et tout en disant cela, Sanzô poussa le singe, à l'intérieur d'un trou. Ce trou n'était pas complètement ouvert. En vérité, il était à demi fermé. Parce qu'il possédait, des barreaux. Cette montagne qui lui disait quelque chose, n'était autre que l'endroit où Gokû avait été enfermé durant cinq cents longues années.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Sanzô ?

- Parce que je t'aime, Gokû-chan.

Le faux bonze tourna le dos au singe, qui ne comprenait rien. Qui était plus qu'affolé. Qui essayait de ressortir de cette maudite cage. Le blond repartait comme il était venu. Gokû eut beau hurler à plein poumons, pour qu'il se retourne, il eut beau l'appeler, comme il l'avait appelé pendant cinq siècles, il ne se retourna pas.

Et tout ça, tout ce cauchemar vivant qu'il avait vécu, était dû à une seule et unique chose, qui était la plus étrange et la plus terrifiante des raisons. Qui pourtant, paraissait même plutôt avantageuse. Tout avait commencé parce que…

Sanzô souriait.

Fin

Note pour pas spoiler au début : En l'écrivant, elle m'a rappelé un peu Dorian Gray, à cause du portrait qui se dégrade et un passage de Big Fish, où il est dans la ville parfaite, et que y a quand même cette atmosphère angoissante. Et aussi un épisode de Mickey qui déménage dans une maison hyper high tech, où tout est parfait, mais que ça empire de plus en plus.


	2. Versa

**Titre de la fanfic :** De l'autre côté du miroir

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Etrange, Angst, Romance

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Notes :** Cette fic m'est venu en écoutant « J'ai encore rêvé d'elle » en essayant d'm'endormir à l'internat. D'un coup, j'ai vu l'image du Sanzô de ma fic. Et j'ai eut besoin de l'écrire.

**Chapitre 2 : Versa.**

Sanzô ne souriait pas.

En même temps, quel crétin ce singe de se faire battre par un yokai, tout ça parce que sa faim avait soi-disant détourné son attention. Pourtant, il lui semblait que Hakkai avait prévenu le brun que l'un des abrutis aux longues oreilles était plus fort que les autres. Mais cet idiot, avait paru l'oublier. Il s'était donc retrouvé assommé par terre, avec une plaie assez grande au ventre, et aussi, quelques unes au bras.

Cela faisait trois jours que Gokû dormait. Il ne s'était pas agité plus que ça. Il parlait de nikuman, de pizza, de curry, de plein de nourriture, en dormant. Mais pour la santé du débile de brun, le blond s'était empêché de lui donner un bon coup de baffeur pour qu'il se taise. Peut-être aurait-il du le bâillonner. Quelle idée en même temps de parler en dormant. Et bon sang, quand est-ce que le ouistiti allait ouvrir ses yeux ? Comme ça il allait pouvoir l'insulter de tous les noms pour lui montrer son inquiétude, tout en le baffant avec son éventail, assez fort pour qu'il retienne la leçon. Et oui, le bonze se souciait de Gokû. Peut-être pour ça, que…

Sanzô ne souriait pas.

- Sanzô ?

Le blond réagit alors à son nom.

Il regarda si le brun se réveillait, prêt à lui mettre un bon combo de coup d'éventail dans la tête pour lui avoir donné autant de soucis. Mais en vérité, Gokû n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il recommençait juste à parler en dormant.

- Quoi ?

Finit par répondre le bonze sur un ton irrité de voir que l'autre con de singe ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

- Non ce n'est pas toi, dit alors Gokû, qui dormait encore.

Mais qu'est ce que le chimpanzé racontait encore ? Il ne parlait plus de nourriture, voilà maintenant qu'il rêvait de quelque chose, et surtout, qu'il rêvait peut-être de Sanzô. Mais de quoi rêvait-il pour dire que ce n'était pas lui ?

- Bien sûr que si, con de singe.

Et qu'est ce qui lui prenait, à Sanzô, de répondre à ce genre de conneries ? Il ferait mieux de le réveiller au lieu de parler avec, alors qu'il dort profondément.

Le blond laissait pourtant parler le brun.

- Tu souris. Tu parles gentiment. Tu ne me traites même pas de crétin !

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

Déjà, Sanzô ne souriait pas, là, il était plus entrain d'avoir envie de réveiller en frappant le singe, et il ne parlait même pas gentiment. Quel était donc le rêve de Gokû ? Ca avait l'air bien débile, et le bonze espérait qu'à son réveil, le singe ne s'en souvienne pas, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse de fausses illusions. Le moine dépravé ne souriait jamais, et ne parlerait jamais gentiment. Et il traitait s'il voulait l'autre de crétin.

- Parce que tu le fais tout le temps !

- Réveille-toi con de singe, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Mais Gokû ne sembla pas l'écouter, et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il sembla murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à « j'ai faim ». Ah, ça y est, il allait reparler de nourriture pendant son sommeil ? Bon, ça allait redevenir chiant. Au pire, Sanzô s'en ira de la chambre, il n'est pas obligé de surveiller le singe. Et puis Hakkai pourra le remplacer.

- Gokû quoi ?

Que faisait donc le Sanzô du rêve de Gokû ?

Si le ouistiti ne se réveillait pas bien vite, ou alors s'il continuait à raconter n'importe quoi, le blond allait vraiment finir par le réveiller, à coup de baffeur ou de flingue s'il faut.

- Au fait, où sont Gojyô et Hakkai ?

- Réveille-toi et je te le dirais, crétin.

Gojyô et Hakkai…Qu'étaient-ils entrain de faire ? Il lui semblait que Hakkai cuisinait ou lisait, et Gojyô était sûrement entrain de batifoler avec des femmes, comme toujours. Voyant que Gokû ne disait plus rien, à part murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, le blond cru qu'il ne reparlerait plus. Il attrapa donc son journal, et commença à lire.

Des faits divers inintéressants, des nouvelles sur des attaques de yokais, rien que des choses peu palpitantes…

- Méditer ?

Alors comme ça Gokû n'avait pas fini de parler ? De toute façon, le con de singe ne s'arrêtait jamais. Enfin, une question se posait.

Que faisait donc le Sanzô du rêve de Gokû ?

Le brun ne parlait plus, il murmurait

Décidément, il y avait beaucoup de pauses dans son rêve. Mais sachant qu'un rêve pouvait aller très vite, il n'allait pas tarder à reparler encore, pour lui vriller les tympans au point que Sanzô se demandait comment il faisait pour se retenir de le frapper sur la tête. Peut-être était ce juste parce qu'il se demandait de quoi rêvait l'autre idiot pour parler autant.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tant mieux.

Son rêve semblait être le monde à l'envers. Alors que Sanzô souriait, Gokû n'avait pas faim. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Enfin une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas se remettre à parler de bouffe pendant trois plombes.

- C'est très bon !

…Quoi qui était bon ?

- Ce n'est pas bon !

- Merde faut choisir !

C'est vrai quoi. C'est bon où ce n'est pas bon ? Et puis s'il n'avait pas faim, pourquoi semblait-il manger quand même ? Décidément le singe était vraiment stupide. Enfin, peut-être était ce juste son rêve qui n'était pas normal.

D'ailleurs, ça ne semblait plus être un rêve, vu comment Gokû s'agitait.

Le brun ne parlait plus, il transpirait.

- Non ce n'est pas…

Il se débattait.

Mais bon sang ? De quoi rêvait-il donc pour parler autant ? Et maintenant, le voilà prit de spasmes, à se secouer partout dans tous les sens. S'il continuait à bouger, Gokû allait finir par tomber du lit. Voyant cela, Sanzô s'approcha du singe, et le maintenu, histoire qu'il ne tombe pas comme un con. Déjà qu'il est blessé, ça n'allait rien arranger.

- Je ne veux plus manger ! Laisse-moi !

- Si je te lâche tu va tomber, crétin. Réveille-toi.

- Non ! Et où sont Gojyô et Hakkai, ils en mettent du temps !

- Gojyô et Hakkai ne sont pas loin, con de singe ! Ouvre les yeux !

Mais Gokû ne semblait pas entendre Sanzô, et se contentait de se débattre dans tous les sens.

- Où ?

- Le kappa est entrain de draguer toutes les filles qu'il croise, et Hakkai doit être entrain de lire, ça te va ?

Décidément, le singe énervait le blond, même quand il dormait.

Il se débattait encore.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être chiant, à se débattre comme ça.

C'est bon, personne n'allait le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas se calmer ? Sanzô savait bien qu'il cauchemardait, mais tout de même ! Il n'allait pas mourir ! A moins que dans son rêve, le blond soit entrain de le menacer avec un flingue.

- Sanzô, lâche-moi !

- Comme tu veux, crétin !

Et c'est ainsi que le bonze lâcha Gokû qui se débattait toujours plus.

- Où ?

- Tu m'énerves avec tes où ! Ferme là et dors en silence !

Seulement, le singe ne connaissait pas le mot « silence », ce n'était pas marqué dans son dictionnaire. Alors il continuait de se débattre. En murmurant certaines choses.

- Sanzô, où sont partis Gojyô et Hakkai ?

Le blond attrapa son baffeur, et était prêt à en donner un coup au con de singe. Mais, il se rappela que celui-ci dormait, donc qu'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse du bonze tout à l'heure. Ce pourquoi, celui-ci s'arrêta au dernier moment, et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être chiant, à parler comme ça.

- Où est ce qu'on va ?

Génial.

Maintenant, Gokû ne parlait plus. Il avait décidé de crier. S'il continuait comme ça, Hakkai allait débarquer, et se soucier encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En plus, le singe semblait de plus en plus mal en point.

- Non je ne serais pas sage ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Je ne souris pas, ouvre les yeux !

- Je ne serais pas calme ! Pourquoi tu es si bizarre ?

- Je ne suis pas bizarre, tu cauchemardes !

- Je ne me tairais pas ! Et où sont Gojyô et Hakkai, je sais que tu sais où ils sont !

Génial.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait avec Gojyô et Hakkai à la fin ?

Sanzô ne souriait pas.

Peut-être parce qu'il en avait assez que le con de singe raconte n'importe quoi. Qu'il tremble énormément. Qu'il semble plus mal en point qu'il devrait l'être. Il était peut-être juste un peu trop inquiet et que ça, jamais Sanzô ne l'admettrait. Quand est ce que Gokû allait finir par se réveiller ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Sanzô ?

- Je n'ai rien fait crétin !

Gokû s'agitait. Encore et encore.

- Ce n'est pas Sanzô. Ce n'est pas Sanzô…

- Non ce n'est pas moi. Réveille-toi.

- Il n'aurait jamais souri comme ça… Sanzô ne sourit pas.

- Exactement. Ouvre tes yeux.

Il ne m'aurait jamais dit je t'aime… Jamais…

- … Allez, debout.

- Ce n'est pas Sanzô.

- C'est bien, tu as compris ça, maintenant tu vas ouvrir tes yeux, con de singe !

- Sanzô ne me laisserait jamais seul comme ça ! Finit par crier le brun

Gokû ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Après avoir dormi trois jours à cause d'un foutu yokai qui était dorénavant mort. Il était en sueur, il était même en nage tant il avait transpiré à cause de son cauchemar angoissant. C'était pire que la neige. Et là, la première chose qu'il vit, fut que Sanzô ne souriait pas. Tellement rassuré, il fit un grand sourire et cria presque :

- Sanzô ! Tu ne souris pas ! C'est bien toi !

- Bien sûr que oui abruti de singe !

Et, pour lui apprendre à ne plus jamais se faire battre par un stupide yokai, et à ne plus jamais parler en dormant, le blond, muni de son baffeur frappa une bonne vingtaine de fois la tête de Gokû. Peut-être pour faire partir l'inquiétude qui était monté en lui à cause de ce débile de ouistiti. Après cet acte accompli, tout en tournant le dos au brun pour qu'il ne voie rien…

Sanzô se mit à sourire, mais juste un petit peu.

Parce que Sanzô qui sourit, ce n'est pas Sanzô.

Fin.


End file.
